Orange is the New Rizzles
by jbskyyy
Summary: -Jane visits Maura in her prison cell.
1. Chapter 1

Orange is the

New Rizzles

Maura sits alone on the floor of her private prison cell. She is holding a blue ice pack up against her eye that is getting blacker by the second. Maura listens as the woman prisoner that punched her in the eye is dragged off to solitary who is screaming obscenities at her through the cell door.

Jane is outside Maura's cell talking to her prison guard. Jane has cashed in every favor owed to her to get a private visit with Maura. She owes thirteen public apologies to people holding grudges against Jane for her sarcastic remarks made about them. She has to cover shifts and has to give three speeches to retiring cops at their parties. Buy coffees , lunches and even a ride along for an officer's son. Jane now stands talking to her last obstacle standing in her way.

"Officer Foster? Steve please I need to talk to her? What's it going to take to get me in there? Anything you want just tell me?"

Officer Foster loving having Jane at his mercy. "I want to play left field on your softball team . You have not let me play for the last three years...Oh and a date."

Jane stands shocked at his requests. She rubs her hand all over her face frustrated trying to hold back the sarcastic remarks dying to burst out of her to him. Jane looks at this old , overweight , balding and crippled looking man. She held back a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. She repeats to herself "This is for Maura ,this is for Maura. I can do this." She looks at the officer and nods.

"You won't regret it Jane. I am really good." Officer looked at Jane who was surprised and scared of his answer. He realizes how it sounded then corrected himself "Softball Jane I meant I'm really good at softball not the date … well you know what I meant." He blushes while he laughs opening Maura's cell door.

Relieved Jane laughs "You scared me there for a minute. And you better be good … at softball Steve." Jane laughs as she walks in the cell .

"Just knock on the cell door when you want out Jane." Steve shuts the door and locks it.

Jane's body is instantly engulfed in a desperate tight hug from Maura. "Jane oh Jane please just hold me ..." Jane wraps her arms around her holding her in an loving hug. Maura shakes her head "No more I need to feel you Jane." Maura was desperate for friendly human contact.

Jane tightens her embrace on Maura "How are you holding up ? Can I get you anything?"

Maura buries her head into Jane's neck. "No I'm okay. I just need this . You in my arms."

"Aww Maura it's okay I'm going to get you out of here I promise you that."

Jane walks Maura whose still in her arms backwards to her cot to sit down. As they sit down on the cot Jane suddenly lets go of Maura and stands up.

Maura reaches out for Jane pleading. " Jane please sit I need you.."

Jane turns to Maura placing her finger up against her lips "Shh Maura wait a minute." Jane points up to the video camera. Jane stares into the camera and motions her finger across her neck for who ever is running the camera to cut it off.

Jane walks back over to Maura . She sits down as her and Maura watch the red light on the camera goes off.

Maura grabs Jane's hand "Thank you Jane. I didn't know I was being taped."

Jane rubs her thumb across Maura's hand. "They were listening too. I've got a good couple of guys on it making sure they won't turn it back on. So don't worry we can talk about anything you want to now."Jane teases as she looks at Maura in her prison jumpsuit trying to get her to smile. " I think they just wanted to film you in your hot new orange jumpsuit...you're working it girl."

Maura half smiles at Jane. She then lets go of Jane's hand and throws both of her arms around Jane squeezing her tightly into a hug. Jane smiles as she hugs her back.

Maura gives Jane a lingering kiss on her cheek then says "Thank you Jane." Maura stares into Jane's eyes then buries her head again into Jane's neck.

Jane rubs circles on Maura's back softly with one hand. "It's going to be alright I promise."

"Jane do you have any idea how it feels in here? When they slammed that door shut...I couldn't breathe. I've never been so afraid in my life...I just felt so hopeless...Jane there are no windows nothing. The door only has a slit on the bottom of it. I feel so trapped...there are people screaming and crying...I can't ….I just can't Jane."

Jane nods "When I was in the academy they made us spend a weekend in jail cells...I didn't think it would be a big deal..But when they closed the cell door." Jane squeezes and holds on to Maura tighter remembering her experience. "Yeah Maura I know that feeling. Like you have completely lost all control of your own life ... but Maura you're innocent and I'm going to get you out of here. So just hold on a little while longer okay?" Jane kisses her on top of her head and hugs her .

Maura nods "I'll try...I wish you could stay with me."

Jane pulls back a little to look at Maura "I wish I could too sweetie. But I have to work on getting you out of here."

They sit staring into one another s eyes . Maura licks her lips as she looks at Jane's. Jane nervously licks her own lips as images of kissing Maura's lips flood her thoughts.

Jane tries to shake the images out of her head. "Um Maura try to tell me everything you remember about last night again. Maybe you'll remember something that can help me get you out of here?"

Maura staring at Jane's wet lips still says "No sorry I don't remember anything that I haven't already told you."

Maura began having thoughts about Jane. The same thoughts she has been suppressing for years. She thought to herself how ridiculous it was to start having sexual feelings again now. Now that she was in prison and probably going to spend the rest of her life in prison. This is crazy I can't stop thinking about Jane . Is it the prison's atmosphere? Maybe it's has a physiological lesbian effect on women. Oh that's crazy. Maura starts laughing at herself for even thinking that...but?

Jane was watching Maura's face changing emotions . As Maura's face turned into her laughter. Jane smiles and asks her "Um Maura you okay? You can talk to me sweetie."

Maura stops laughing as she looks at Jane then to her lips again. Maura felt an overwhelming need to kiss Jane. She couldn't stop herself she cupped Jane's face with her hands leaned in gently and kissed Jane's lips.

Jane was shocked that Maura was kissing her. It took a few seconds for her to realize she was really kissing her. But when Jane knew it was real she started kissing Maura back.

Maura felt such relief when she felt Jane kissing her back. Maura smiled into the kiss then pulled back looking at Jane "How long can you stay here Jane?"

Jane breathing harder says staring at Maura's lips "As long...as long as I want to." Maura smiles kissing Jane again. Jane pulls her back "But Maura I really need to be out there trying to get you out of here."

"I need you here Jane...but I know you need to go. Can you stay for a little while longer?"

Jane still stunned about Maura kissing "Um well Frost said he call me when I need to go talk to Susie when the results come in. So till then I guess I can stay here...but Maura...the kiss?...you kissed me...why?"

Maura blushed lowered her head down "I ah ...um I've wanted to for a long time now."

Jane smiles "Really?" Maura smiles nodding shyly. Jane laughs a raspy low laugh "Wow okay...um..I guess to be honest ….I've wanted to kiss you too...for a long long time now." Jane throws her hands out and starts looking around the cell "Well we've got really good timing for this huh?" Jane laughs loudly.

Maura laughs "Yeah really good...I don't care though . Come here." Maura pulls Jane into her arms starts kissing her again.

Jane cell phone rings they both start laughing again. In unison they say "Great timing."

.

.

A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. chapter 2? Thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Orange

is the new

Rizzles

. Jane's cell phone rings they both start laughing again. In unison they say "Great timing."

Jane stands up she begins walking while answering her phone "Rizzoli...yeah Frost ...what's Susie got?" Jane paces nervously in front of Maura who is sitting down on her bunk. She nods her head listening to Frost. Maura watching every emotion changing on Jane's face for a clue as to what was being said to her.

"Yeah..yeah...okay thanks . Call when you find out anything...Yeah I'll be here with Maura...I'll tell her." Jane looks over at Maura then says to Frost while looking at her "She's doing good ...I will...I always do...yeah thanks ."

Jane shuts off her phone smiling at Maura. She sits down next to her. Jane turns to tell her what Frost had said. "Maur..."

Maura stops her taking her face in her hands pulls her in for a desperate kiss. Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist then deepens the kiss.

Jane breaks the kiss staring lovingly into hazel eyes "Maura ...I don't want to stop kissing you. Really I don't..but ?"

Maura nods "Okay I know ...what did Susie find out?"

Jane couldn't help herself she goes in for another quick taste of Maura's lips then licks Maura's taste off of her own lips she smirks saying at a smiling Maura "Susie found a fingerprint ..they are trying to find out whose it is now. In an hour Korsak has set it up so you can help us with a video link from your cell. Susie wants to show you her results from all the tests. Are you up for that?"

Maura got excited to be able to help herself "Yes please I need to do something besides go crazy in here."

Jane puts an arm around her shoulder kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise you."

They sat holding one another each deep in thought of what they needed and wanted to do.

Maura moves her head that is rested on Jane's shoulder . She moves it to Jane's neck starts to kiss Jane's neck.

Jane moans then thinking it was feeling too good "Maura you need to stop or I'm going to rip that orange jumpsuit right off you right here in this cell."

Maura keeps spreading kisses on her "That's okay...you unplugged the video cameras ..."

Jane acting shocked "Maura Isles! I'm shocked...I'm surprised...and that's extremely hot." Jane thinks about actually having sex with her for a minute then shakes her head "No..no Maura the first time us being together shouldn't be in a prison cell...should it?" Jane smiles big.

Maura stops kissing her . She gives Jane her sexiest look batting her eyes at Jane " I don't know maybe?...No you're right maybe the second time though." They both laugh then Jane kisses Maura.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." Maura pouts "But let's talk about something happy and good before I leave...nothing about the case...Tell me the first thing you want to do when you get out of here?"

Maura thinks for a second then gets a far away look in her eyes "Well first thing … Oh I know. You know Frankie's motorcycle?" Jane smiles and nods. "I want to go for a ride on it."

Jane looked confused "You want Frankie to take you for a ride on his bike?"

"No I want you to take me for a ride. I want to get out of here then go hop on the back of the bike. Hold on to you driving off to the longest curviest road we can find. I want to feel the wind in my face. I want to feel you in my arms. And at the end of that long winding road I want us to find a nice cozy romantic four star hotel waiting for us. I want us to spend a week in a big bed . With us just showing each other exactly how we feel about one another...How's that sound to you Jane?"

Jane smiling thinking about how incredibly good that would be says "And after that week we could jump back on that bike ride down the second curviest winding road then we find another hotel and stay there for another week in bed...Yeah that sounds better."

Maura smiling nods and kisses Jane. "That is exactly what I want to do." Maura's smile fades away. "Jane?"

"What Maura?"

"Do you really think I'll ever get out of here?"

"Of course I do. I'm getting you out of here Maura. You didn't kill him. You're innocent . We're going to get you out of here."

"How can you be so sure I'm innocent? I'm not even sure I didn't do it."

"Maura you didn't kill him. You're not capable of that no matter what the circumstances were. I don't want you thinking like that. You're going to look at Susie's evidence like you always do. And like always we will figure out who the killer really is."

Maura looked at Jane lovingly places a gentle kiss on her lips. "Okay Jane then that's what we will do." They stare into each others eyes . Maura says "I love you Jane."

Jane strokes Maura's face with one hand "Maura … oh Maura I love you too ..so much."

They kiss and kiss and then kiss again. Maura's hands start to explore Jane's body. She takes both hands grasping Jane's breasts in them squeezing them. Jane moans tries to protest and say something. Maura muffles Jane's objections with kisses. Maura moves her hands down Jane's body unbuckling her belt then unzipping her pants. Maura sticks one hand down Jane's pants. She cups Jane with her hands and fingers feeling how wet Jane was she smiles. Jane quickly pops open the metal snaps on Maura's orange jumpsuit sticking her hand down and cupping Maura with her hand . Jane's fingers get soaked in Maura's wetness .Jane smirks then starts moving her hand back and forth Maura does the same to Jane. They begin breathing heavily into their kisses gasping for air as their passions are rising .

Jane cell phone rings. They both exhale loudly frustrated that they had to stop.

Jane answers her phone as they both readjusting their clothes back on. Jane out of breath says "Rizz...oli ...what?...now?...yeah yeah I know I'm on my way."

Maura looks at her disappointed knowing she is leaving. "You have to go?"

Jane sadly nods "Yeah..but Korsak thinks it is a really good lead. We need to talk to the guy."

"Who is it?" Maura was curious.

"That golfer guy...I don't want to leave..but?"  
Maura hugs her "Yeah you have to. I want out of here Jane. So please do what you do best." Maura smiles "Probably good we don't have our first time in here anyways."

Jane kisses Maura "Yeah I guess but?...I got to go Maura I'm sorry."

They both stand up walk over to the cell door. Maura pushes Jane up against the door kissing her hard.

Jane breaks away looks her deeply in the eyes says "Maura I love you ...I'm getting you out of here."

Maura nods "I love you too Jane." Maura jokes " Now go before on handcuff you to my cot."

Jane smiles grabs Maura by her waist . She turns their bodies throwing Maura's back to the cell door. Jane kisses her "Handcuff me to the cot huh? Maybe I can stay a little longer."

Maura laughs "I thought you said you didn't like the kinda a guy who used handcuffs during sex?"

Jane laughs and in between kisses says "Yeah...I said ...guys...not...girls..especially girl medical examiners."

Maura laughs "Good to know."

Jane smiles "I got to go. Now I don't want you thinking any negative thoughts. I'm getting my girl out of here...soon."

Maura grins shyly "My girl huh?" Jane nods proudly. "I love you Jane. Now go."

Jane knocks on the cell door . She holds Maura until she hers the guard unlocking it. She then kisses Maura "I love you and I'm getting you out of here soon...I promise."

Maura nods starting to cry as the cell door slam shut . Maura throws herself on her cot crying.

The prison guards come in setting Maura's cell up with a video link to Susie. Maura spends an hour going over every test they had run. Maura discusses the results with Frost, Korsak, Susie and Jane until they find the evidence they need to confront the murder suspect.

Jane walks into the interrogation room looking like she owned it which she did. She saw the man they thought killed the man Maura was accused of killing. The reason Maura the woman she loved sitting in a cell because of him. Frost and Korsak saw the look in Jane's eyes . They both stayed close. Close enough to her to stop her from doing anything crazy like killing the guy.

Two long hours of hard interrogations the man finally gave it up. He confessed to killing the man and setting up Maura.

Jane starts to leave she says to Frost "Can you two finish with this guy? I need to do a couple of things."

"Yeah Jane of course we can..Tell Maura how happy we are for her okay?"

Smiling she says "I will thanks Frost." Jane goes to finish up some things before she goes to get Maura out of jail.

They come and take away all the computer equipment out of Maura's cell. Maura sits on her cot worrying if she had given them enough evidence to prove her innocence.

There is a loud pound then Maura's cell door swings open. A guard throws clothes to her. Change into these."

Maura didn't understand what was happening. "Why?"

Angry guard says "I was ordered to get you in these clothes. You put them on you or I will your choice?"  
Maura raises her hand out to the woman guard "Okay okay I will put them on. But they aren't jail clothes." Maura takes a good look at the clothes "These are my jeans … my t -shirt well Jane's shirt that I stole from her" Maura smiles at the guard who couldn't care less. Maura nods "Yeah okay I'll put them on . Am I getting out of here?"

Guard says as she shuts the cell door "Don't know don't care. Be back in five minutes be dressed ready to go." She slams the door shut locking it.

Maura starts taking off the hideous orange jumpsuit looks at the door says to the guard that already left "Well that was just rude. She didn't have to be like that."

Maura picked up the shirt put it up to her nose breathing in a deep breath she smells Jane on the shirt she smiles then puts it on. She smiled thinking Jane must have picked out these clothes for her to wear. Oh she should have brought me some cute shoes. Now I'll have to wear these black jail boots. Jane did that on purpose to drive me crazy. God I love that woman.

Maura dressed paced back and forth waiting for her angry guard to come let her out. She was positive Jane would be standing on the other side when it opened. And she was going to hug and kiss her. She didn't care who saw them. She was going to kiss the woman she loved.

Maura head keys in the cell door she started getting excited . The door flew open Maura started to walk toward it her eyes searching for Jane's. Jane wasn't there only the guard standing staring at her.

The angry woman guard looks at her says "Move , follow me."

Maura lowers her head disappointed following the guard . They walk out of processing the guard points to the front door. "You can go now."

Maura looks around confused. Wondering where Jane was she walks to the front door. With one look back for Jane. No Jane she pushes open the door the sunlight blinds her for a second while her eyes adjust .

A thundering rumbling loud popping sound was hurting Maura's ears as she tried to cover them. The sidewalk under her were vibrating through her feet. Maura struggled to figure out what was happening. Was it a thunder storm no the sun was too bright. Maura's eyes started adjusting as she heard a revving to the thundering popping bursts of sounds again. She saw a woman no she saw Jane. Jane! Jane had a huge dimple filled smile . She was sitting on Frankie's motorcycle wearing a black leather jacket with mirrored sunglasses. Her hair was wind wild .

Jane held out a matching black leather jacket to Maura. Jane revved the engine and says " Hop on we're going for a ride . There's a long road and big bed waiting on us."

Maura smiled her dimples blushing red takes the coat puts it on. She finds a pair of mirrored sunglasses in the pocket of the coat. She puts those on then straddles the bike getting on it. Grabs and holds on tight to Jane .

Jane turns and gives Maura a big kiss as the whole precinct is on the steps clapping , whooping and hollering at them.

Maura says in Jane's ear "I think we should find a short road to that hotel. Because I really don't think I can wait to get you in that bed."

Jane smiling says "There's a super motel 8 about three streets over?"

Maura laughs "Perfect let's go."

Jane laughing drives off with Maura's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

.

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter !


End file.
